Time-Traveling Jedi
by merbirdgirl
Summary: What happens if you put Luke's family with the Doctor? These stories are what happens when Luke, Han, Leia, and their kids run into the Doctor. Sadly, I do not own any characters from Star Wars or Doctor Who. :) Please put your ideas of what they should do in your reviews! Mainly oneshots, but I hope they become connected somehow!
1. Ben's Angel

**Hey, guys, I'm back with a new crossover! Please review and tell me if I have any inaccuracies to the original Doctor Who or Star Wars. I sometimes forget it.**

**Each "chapter" is an individual story about these good guys!**

**Please review this and read some of my other stories!**

* * *

><p>"See anything on the scanners yet?" Leia Organa Solo asked from the passenger's side of the <em>Millenium Falcon<em>'s cockpit. It was three years after the invasion of the Yuusan Vong, and the galaxy was now stable enough for basic peacekeeping and law enforcement. She and her brother, Luke Skywalker, were going on a mission for the New Republic with their children and spouses. They were going to try to see if there were other planets outside the galaxy that were inhabitable to other species. Just in case of another invasion, you know.

"Not yet," Luke said. He watched the scanners and reached out with the Force to search for life-forms and planets, or at least a star. After a few minutes, however, he suddenly felt a disturbance in the Force, and turned the old ship towards it. He quickly checked the scanners for any signs of life, and found that a blue box was hovering around a supernova. He felt around the box and found someone inside; just one person, however, and by the signature coming off of it, it didn't even seem human at all.

"Leia," Luke said with a hint of worry in his voice, "I found something, but it's right outside of a supernova. Should we go in and get it? There's someone inside."

"Of course we go in and get it!" Leia replied as if the answer was obvious. "I'll get Han and the kids." With that, she left Luke all alone in the cockpit.

* * *

><p>Inside the blue box, a man wearing a long, brown trench coat, a blue suit, and glasses loses contact with the person who had mattered most in the universe to him in all of time and space. He lets a tear out, knowing that he will never see her again and wondering aloud, "What'll I do now? Explore more of the universe? Save a species? Or just mess around?"<p>

His contemplation is cut short by the sound of another ship approaching the special box. He looks to his scanners and sees an old, run-down ship coming straight his way. His comm unit beeps, signaling that the ship was trying to make contact with him.

He presses a few buttons and a face appears on the screen he swings over towards himself. On it is a picture of a young man with shoulder-length blonde hair, black robes, and a strange look of having seen many horrors too early in life yet pushing through as if his life (and someone else's) depended on it. The message was partially static, but he got everything the young man was saying.

"Hello? Are you getting this? This is Jedi Master Luke Skywalker of the _Millenium Falcon_. Do you require any help? We picked you up on our scanners and decided to investigate. Hello?" The voice sounded urgent, like a disaster was about to happen.

The man in the coat replied, "Hello, Luke! Nice to meet you! I'm fine here, but would you terribly mind if I board your ship?"

The man on the screen said, "See if you can, but don't put a scratch on the ship. Han would kill me if I scratched his ship."

The coated man said, "Do you have a cargo hold? I can just land my ship there."

"How? If there's an opening to the cargo hold, only Han knows about it," Luke said uncertainly.

Just then, another man, looking rugged and street smart, came on the screen, saying, "What's that you're saying about me?"

The man with the glasses said, "I'm wondering if you have a cargo hold for my ship to land in."

The man who just came onscreen said, "I'll let you in, as long as you don't scratch my ship. I'm Han, the owner of this ship, if you want to know."

The man in the suit just said, "Thank you, sir. If you'll just open it up, then I'll come right in."

Han said, "It's opening right now. Luke, go to the cargo hold and greet our new visitor. When it's safe to breathe in there, of course."

Luke then left the screen, and Han guided the mysterious man into the ship. When the box landed, Han cut the comm.

* * *

><p>Luke faced the box, wondering how it could possibly be an entire ship. <em>Even an X-wing is bigger than this,<em> he mused. Just then, the man came out, revealing his outfit and a head of dark, spiky hair. The glasses were gone, now, but the man extended a hand in greeting to Luke, saying, "You must be Luke Skywalker. I'm the Doctor, and this is the TARDIS."

Luke sneaked a peek inside the box (the TARDIS, he reminded himself) and was shocked to find a gigantic console room far bigger than the outside of the blue box. The Doctor said in response, "Bigger on the inside, I know. Time Lord technology, if you want to know."

Just then, three teenagers entered the cargo bay. One was a girl with short, brown hair, the other two boys with curly hair, one brown, one blonde. the brown-haired boy then asked, "Who is that, Master Luke?"

The Doctor introduced himself again to the kids, and showed them the inside of the TARDIS control room. The girl said (after gawking for a few seconds), "Sorry for being so rude. I'm Jaina Solo, and the brown-haired boy is my twin brother, Jacen, and the blonde boy is my cousin, Ben Skywalker."

"Nice to meet you all! You have no idea what it means that I meet you all!" The Doctor said jubilantly. He had a smile on his face, but it soon fell, and Jaina could sense sadness in this new man that they just met.

"Is everything alright?" she asked kindly. The Doctor didn't answer, just stood there, remembering the companion that he would never see again. Jaina tried again, saying, "Did you lose someone recently?" The Doctor nodded, and Jaina continued, "I lost someone I love three years ago. I was so filled with distress that I almost fell into the Dark Side of the Force. It was my friends and my brother that pulled me back to the light."

"I lost a companion that I had for many years in my travels. She meant a lot to me. She taught me how to be more human than I was acting. I owe a lot to her, and now she's gone forever, dead to this dimension," the Doctor replied sadly.

Jaina asked, "What do you mean, dead to this dimension? Did she end up in some alternate dimension where you'll never see her again?"

The Doctor started at how on-the-mark Jaina was with her guess, but merely nodded in response.

Jaina then suggested, "My father and my uncle are looking for other habitable planets outside of our galaxy. Can you take us to them? I think that might help you _and _help them in their mission. Whaddya say?"

The Doctor thought about it for a second, then lightened up and said, "Sure! I'd love to help out! Can we get this ship inside the TARDIS first?"

Han, Luke, and the Doctor worked to get the _Falcon_ inside the TARDIS, and the Doctor put in some space-time co-ordinates. He turned on the engine of the TARDIS and took off to Earth.

* * *

><p>When the TARDIS landed, the small group went outside to find a beautiful city that looked slightly different from Coruscant. For one, there were no flying cars. For another, the buildings were rectangular instead of curvy. The Doctor announced, "Welcome to London, England, on the planet Earth in the solar star system in the Milky Way. Probably a bit different from what you're used to, but I'm sure you'll love it!"<p>

The group didn't realize that a statue just above the building across the street was watching them intently, especially the Doctor. _If it could move_, it thought, _it would come down on them quicker than they could blink_.

* * *

><p>The Doctor had a feeling that they were being watched, but ignored it and gave the family a grand tour of London. All went fine until Ben went missing. They were by a church that, at first sight, had two angel statues on either side of the door. Now there were only one on each side. The Doctor knew then that something was terribly wrong. "Um, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm getting a feeling that there's someone out to get us."<p>

Luke agreed, saying, "Ben's missing, and now there's only two angel statues on that building. There was four before."

The Doctor paled, his hearts racing fast. He whispered, "Weeping Angels."

"What are those?" Jacen asked.

"Deadly creatures that can kill you faster than you can blink," the Doctor explained sounding genuinely scared for his lives. "They look like angel statues if you look at them, but look away or blink, they will move faster than you can believe."

"I thought that coming here was a bad idea," Han voiced aloud.

Luke merely said, "We need to find Jacen. Do you have any ideas on where the Angels might've taken Ben?" he asked the Doctor.

"A few, but they are all very dark, easy ways for us to get killed," the Doctor replied frankly.

"Let's go then!" Jaina said.

* * *

><p>Ben slowly came into conciousness, wondering where he was. He heard a big clock chime the hour, and found his bearings. From the tour the Doctor gave the group, Ben figured himself near Big Ben, the big clock in central London. He tried to reach out with the force to find his cousins and his father, but the presences of the Angels kept him from doing so. He then sent out a Force homing beacon to try and help his father find him faster.<p>

* * *

><p>Luke felt a disturbance in the Force, and reached out to find the source. It was a little garbled, but he found the relative area where Ben was: central London, around Big Ben.<p>

"Doctor," Luke said, "I have a good lead as to where Ben is." When asked where, Luke answered, "Central London, around Big Ben."

"Let's start there, then," the Doctor said.

* * *

><p>They searched for an hour or two, but couldn't find Ben. Luke, Jacen, and Jaina reached out with the Force, searching for Ben's Force signature. Jaina, who was closest, found it first. The group followed her to a building, then to its basement. Luke, Jacen, and Jaina activated their lightsabers, which the Doctor regarded with admiration. Leia, Mrs Skywalker, and Han lit their lumas, adding extra light. The group soon found Ben, who just watched intently behind the group. The group went out carefully, deactivating lightsabers and lumas when they exited the basement.<p>

They quickly ran as fast as they could, but found that the TARDIS was surrounded by Weeping Angels. "Oh, no," the Doctor breathed with fright, "they've got the TARDIS."

Luke thought hard, then decided on something that the Doctor wouldn't condone: he, Jacen, Jaina, and Ben would lightsaber the Angels while the others ran into the TARDIS and secured it. Then the Jedi would run inside and the Doctor would get them out of there. When he made the proposal to the Doctor, the Doctor said, "Go ahead. We've got to get out of here."

They put the plan into action and quickly escaped.

* * *

><p>The group landed back in their own galaxy, and the Doctor promised that he would be back to have further adventures with them. The group waved goodbye as the TARDIS whooshed out of sight. In its place was the <em>Millenium Falcon<em>. Han looked over it and said, " I'm gonna kill him." When Luke asked why, Han simply replied, "He scratched my ship." Every one laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this story! more to come and soon! please review!<strong>


	2. Separatist Cybermen

**Hello, everyone! Thank you to for the idea for the story! Please enjoy and review! Reviews are amazing and welcome! Please give me any ideas you can, and I'll make sure to give a shout-out to the people who do! Thank you!**

* * *

><p>Luke relaxed as he stood on the top of the Massassi temple that was the Jedi Temple. It had been 1year since he and his family had met the Doctor: a Time Lord who had a ship that was bigger on the inside and could travel anywhere in time and space. He watched the skies for the ships he was expecting and was soon rewarded. Three ships flew in: the <em>Lightning Rod, Millennium Falcon, <em>and the _Rock Dragon_. They landed in the open landing field at the foot of the temple. The ships' hatches opened and their passengers poured out and waited for the Jedi master to descend down the walls.

The group waited in silence as Luke said to them all, "An old enemy of the Old Republic has re-emerged. They are called the Separatists, and their intent is to destroy the New Republic. They have a different method this time: they go onto a planet and there are no human or known alien life-forms left within two weeks. We don't know where they come from or why they only emerge now."

Just then, a whooshing sound filled the air and a blue box appeared by the _Millenium Falcon_. A man with black, spiky hair, a navy blue suit, and a brown trench coat walked out, accompanied by a dark-skinned and long brown hair and a black business suit-clothed young woman.

"Well, Martha, I think you're going to love this place," he said as he walked out, then stopped abruptly as he saw a familiar face in the crowd. "Hello, Luke! Long time, no see!" he greeted Luke as he strode up to him and kindly slapped his back. "Martha, this is one of my old friends, Luke Skywalker. Luke, this is Martha Jones, my current companion. She is from the countryside of England."

Martha greeted the Jedi and said, "I don't think you meant to bring us here, Doctor."

"You're right. I didn't."

"Can you help us, Doctor?" Luke asked. "For the past month, the Separatists have made a new way to conquer planets." He then explained the situation as the Doctor listened intently.

The Doctor thought hard for a moment as he tried to remember what it could be. When he remembered, he said as his face grew serious, "It is probably the Cybermen that have allied with these Separatists. The reason that the number of life-forms has decreased is that the Cybermen are changing them into Cybermen. That's the way that they work."

Luke nodded, his face as serious as the Doctor's. He said, "Then we need to work fast if we are to save this galaxy."

The two friends went into the TARDIS with a small crowd of relations and Martha as they went to find the Cybermen.

* * *

><p>The TARDIS landed on Coruscant, where Cybermen operations were already under way. The Doctor looked through the undergrowth for good weapon parts and soon found exactly what he was looking for. He constructed a shock bomb so powerful that it would knock out the operations and all Cybermen on the planet forever. Thankfully, the Cybermen all traveled together as they went from planet to planet. They did, however, leave behind their dreaded factories, but the Doctor knew that the Jedi would be able to take care of them.<p>

They all snuck in, with one group causing a distraction while the others went in and detonated the bomb. The Cybermen went limp, and the galaxy was saved. The Doctor explained the implications of what the aftermath would bring. They understood, and they departed, knowing that they would meet on some other day.


	3. Dalek Droid?

R2-D2 rolled through the crowded Star Destroyer as he hurried to the Rebel ship with top-secret Empire information about the Death Star, the Empire's newest - and most incomplete - weapon. He knew that if he was caught, the Rebellion was doomed. Suddenly, a strange light enveloped the astromech droid, and poor Artoo was pulled pulled though space to a very strange ship.

On the ship was many droids who looked similar to Artoo but had a few differences: they had giant balls on their lower parts (**not a word in the reviews**) and had what seemed to be a whisk, a plunger, and a telescope sticking out of them. Artoo was frightened, but he stayed calm and looked for a way out.

He did find one, but only just in time. At that very moment that he escaped, the ship exploded. Now the poor astromech was trapped out in space and lost.

Just then, a man with wavy brown hair, a tweed suit and a red bowtie, red suspenders and brown dress shoes peeped out of a blue box and noticed Artoo floating around. A smile spreads on his face as he says, "Well hello, little guy! Are you lost? I can get you back home if you want!"

Artoo beeped, "Yes! I need to get back to the rebel ship before it's too late!"

The man pulled the droid inside, closed the door, and went straight to a console. He did who knows what to it, then pulled down a lever, sending a whooshing sound through the air. After a few minutes, the man pushed the lever back up, and let Artoo out, saying, "By the way, little lad, I'm the Doctor."

Artoo got out, and turned his optical sensors around just in time to see the box disappear. Artoo then noticed that he was on the rebel ship, and carried out his mission.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! I seem to be having a mass update streak today! This story idea brought to me by agnibr.<strong>

**Please review your ideas for the story! The last chapter was inspired by jonathan. stewart. Please delete the space when looking for him. stupid chapter wouldn't update right.**


	4. A Visit From 4

**Hey everyone! Anyone else excited for the new Star Wars movie? *fangirl squeal***

**Also, anyone else excited for Series 9? *louder fangirl squeal***

**My first day of school is tomorrow, so wish me luck!**

**Hope you like this chapter! Please review!**

* * *

><p>Anakin looked up from his work and wiped his brow. He had been working in the hot twin suns of Tatooine outside the shop owned by his master, Watto. As he looked up, he saw a strange occurrence, even stranger than the many aliens that would come into the shop. A blue box pulsed into the air in the back of the yard, and Anakin was curious as to what the thing was. He put down his work and ran to the box, where a man with a long brown coat, an even longer multicolored scarf, a fedora, brown pants, curly brown hair, and the most childish brown eyes Anakin had ever seen walked out of the box with a woman following him with brown hair, a striped collared shirt, brown pants, and black dress shoes.<p>

"Ah, hello, young boy," the man greeted Anakin. "Phew, it's hot out here!" The man took off his hat and waved it in front of his face like a fan, and said, "Mind if we go inside, young man?"

Anakin led them to the shop, saying, "My name's Anakin Skywalker. This is Tatooine, and this shop belongs to my master, Watto."

"Your master?!" the man said, appalled.

"Tatooine's on the Outer Rim, so we're sorta out of the way of Galactic law," Anakin explained. "Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor, and this is my companion, Sarah Jane Smith," the man with the scarf replied as the trio entered the shop. "You mean to say that slavery is still legal on this particular planet?"

"Yeah, but I've been living this way all my life," Anakin said as he spotted his master flying towards him. "Doctor who?"

Before the Doctor could say anything, Watto spotted the trio. "Ah, I see you've found some new customers!" Watto said to Anakin. He then asked the newcomers, "How can I help you?"

"Ah, yes, we need some new parts for our ship," the mysteriously clad Doctor replied to the flying shopkeeper. "We are in a terrible hurry, so we would like to get them as soon as possible."

"All right," Watto said. "Follow me to the back. Perhaps I have the parts that you need."

Anakin looked in awe at the man who had just told him about the wrongness of slavery, then covered for himself and his companion. The man was obviously not from anywhere in the galaxy, as his clothes were not in style anywhere (being a slave in a junk shop has its advantages of knowing people from all over).

The Doctor, Sarah, and Watto all walked back inside, and Watto let Anakin out of the shop early. He decided to walk around the outdoor market to find some lunch for his mom and himself. When he bumped into the Doctor again, the man was still wearing that ridiculously long scarf and coat! Sarah had changed her clothes to fit the environment, and the couple seemed odd, at best.

Anakin volunteered to get them some lunch, too, and the Doctor graciously accepted. After Anakin got them some of the fruit that they grew on Tatooine, the Doctor held a bag out to Anakin, asking, "Want a jelly baby? Don't worry, it's just candy."

Anakin accepted, and took a liking to the strange candy. He had never heard of it before and found that he liked it a lot. After lunch, the Doctor said, "Well, it's about time for Miss Smith and I to be off in the TARDIS. I do hope we see you again, young man."

"I hope to see you again one day, too, Doctor," Anakin replied before departing the mysterious man and his companion.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this chapter! I'm looking for a beta reader, and I have a few requirements to one, but not many. Here they are:<br>**

**-must be flexible, as I can be away from a desktop or laptop for a long time between posts.**

**-must be able to give _constructive_ criticism. I've gotten some scathing reviews in a couple of my other stories and wish to have no further incidences of the type.  
><strong>

**If you would like to apply, please send me an email at elizabethcurban (at sign) gmail .com**

**Please eliminate spaces for the right email. Stupid saver won't let me do the at sign or do this without spaces.**

**May the Force be with you all!**


End file.
